


Driving 101

by Jaggarte



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Plim Plom, Rick band days, Subtle subtle subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaggarte/pseuds/Jaggarte
Summary: Morty takes driving (flying) lessons from Rick who takes him for a bit of a detour.





	Driving 101

**Author's Note:**

> I write this for my most precious room mate and love of my life, E707.
> 
> Please be happy with my humble offering so that I may still enjoy life with you!

“R-Really, Rick?” Morty smiled excitedly at his grandfather from the dining table as the family ate breakfast together. “You're going to teach me how to drive your ship?”

 

“Yeah, well, it's about time _someone_ took responsibility for at least _some_ of your life lessons. Right Jerry?”

 

Beth and Summer sighed as Rick baited Jerry again, like he did every morning.

 

“Rick, I think Morty would want to learn the basics from his old man,” stuck his thumb in his face, “rather than this...well...older man.”

 

Morty scratched the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly before speaking up.

 

“Ah well, Dad, I think it would be pretty cool to drive the, uh, Rick's spaceship in, you know, space.”

 

“Come on, Morty. It'll be fun.” Jerry gestured widely as he tried to hold on to his fading audience. “You and me. Father and son. Bonding together as we _both_ learn the lessons that life has to offer. Who needs to know how and why gravity works, we can learn about each other and-”

 

“Ok, bye! Me and Rick are going out.”

 

Morty had gotten up from his seat while Jerry had droned on and dragged Rick out of his chair. The older man flipped Jerry off as he was dragged out of the room by his grandson.

 

Jerry got upset and stood up, yelling at them as they closed the garage door.

 

“I hope you'll both be very happy bonding without me!”

 

“We will,” Rick opened the door again just to call out, “Count on it.”

 

“Why do I keep getting ignored over _him_?” Jerry whined to Beth and Summer when he joined them back at the table.

 

“Jesus Dad, take a chill pill.”

 

“Your jealousy's showing sweetie.”

 

* * *

 

 

Morty opened up the driver's side door and plonked himself in the driver's seat. He buckled his seat belt as Rick got in next to him.

 

“Do you, do you think I was too mean to Dad, Rick?”

 

“No, Morty, you could never be too mean to your Dad. Now listen closely and carefully because spaceships are a lot more dangerous than cars. You kn-n-now that right, Morty? If you fuck up in space, we're dead, Morty. Dead.”

 

“Aw geez Rick.”

 

“You'll be fine. See this?” Rick pointed to a red button right behind the steering wheel. “That button turns the lights on and this.” Rick pointed to a blue button right next to the red button. “This will eject the cargo into the sonofabitch's face behind you and this,” Rick pointed to the green button beside the blue one. “That one will shield the ship for a short amount of time and this one-”

 

Morty sighed, “Ok I get it. Can we, can we just go already?”

 

“Sure Morty, since you're so sure of yourself and you, and you think you know more about this ship than me, go ahead. Press the yellow button. Press it.”

 

With a powerful boost, the car blasted out of the garage through the roller door and into the neighbour's house.

 

“What the fuck, Rick?!”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not know that the yellow button was the booster button? You just learned a lesson on how to listen and not interrupt people when they're trying to teach you how to not die.”

 

“Ok, g-geez, can we go now? Before the police come?”

 

“Alright press the silver button to start.”

 

Morty started the ship and, with Rick's directions, wheeled it out onto the street.

 

“Ok, you're doing great kid.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No, not really, I was trying to be supportive. You know, like you whine at me to be?”

 

“You don't have to be such a dick.” Morty mumbled to himself as he looked at all the buttons on the dashboard.

 

“Rick, uh, which button do I press to fly?”

 

“Oh, don't you know? Is Morty not all-knowing and all-seeing about the ship he's never driven before in his life?”

 

“Just tell me how to fly this thing!”

 

Rick rolled his eyes at Morty's frustration while he lifted the park brake between their chairs. “Up means up, capiche?”

 

The car quickly ascended into the atmosphere and then hovered right above the Earth.

 

“Now, just use the steering wheel and take us to these coordinates.” Rick typed some numbers into a screen on the dashboard and it sent back a curved line to follow.

 

“And away we go!”

 

* * *

 

“Ok Rick, it's been two hours, I think I'm good now, can we go home?”

 

“Nah, we'r-hic, we're almost there.”

 

“Jesus Rick. Are you drinking?”

 

“You're fucking right I'm drinking. You think I was gonna put up with your commentary for two hours without a little help?”

 

Rick took a swig from a flask and then put the flask back into his coat pocket.

 

“Oh look, we're here.”

 

Morty narrowed his eyes as he looked at his grandfather, “Where's here?”

 

“Just drive down there,” Rick pointed to a glowing part of the planet.

 

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Morty directed the car to where his passenger had pointed.

 

“Turn left, then a right, go over that building and uh – Oh there it is! Fucking Plim Plom! Ay-oh!”

 

“Plim Plom?”

 

“I've been needing their Blooming Heart Bricks, Morty.” Rick's pupils dilated and his hands clenched in front of his face, “I haven't had them for twenty years, Morty. They're fucking delicious, Morty.”

 

Morty parked the ship into some garbage bins by accident and couldn't quite get the ship straight so it ended up on one wheel. Shrugging at his awful park, Morty followed Rick into the bar.

 

While Rick had started to get settled in and was talking to the locals, Morty went to the bathroom.

 

On the way back to Rick, Morty's attention was grabbed by some photos on the wall.

 

Rick, Bird Person and Squanch. In a band.

 

As he followed the photos around the room he noticed that his grandfather was in most of them with his arms around men, women and other entities that probably didn't have a known gender to him.

 

Morty stopped and stared at one photo in particular. Rick was standing on stage. The pyrotechnics had reached a peak behind him with fire lighting his silhouette. He wore an earring in one ear, a choker around his neck, skull belt buckle around his hips an electric guitar in hand topped with his trademark smirk. Morty had always felt awed by his grandfather for his confidence, his intelligence and his 'don't-give-a-fuck' way of living but just looking at this photo made him for the first time think of Rick as being 'cool'. He was weirdly attracted to Rick in that moment and he could already envision this coming up in a later therapist's talk.

 

“You found the wall of fame huh? I swear every bar's got one.”

 

Rick's face in the photo was now reflecting Rick's older face in the glass. The smoothed back hair replaced by his spikes, his goatee and jewellery replaced by some wrinkles and a permanent smear of alcohol on his lips.

 

Morty froze. He still thought Rick was attractive. This was not good.

 

“YeA-AH” Morty's voice broke when he was trying to play it cool to Rick.

 

Rick turned from the photo to peer at Morty.

 

“I'm ordering some Bricks, you want any?”

 

Morty couldn't do anything but shake his head. Rick arched an eyebrow while sticking his hands in the pockets, “Well, I'm just gonna eat some and then we can go back if you want.” Rick didn't wait for an answer and walked back over to his table.

 

The entire ride back was tense. Rick was looking out the window, bored, and Morty had a death-like grip on the steering wheel, eyes straight ahead, unspeaking.

 

When the ship was parked and Morty was about to run into his room and try to think about anything else, Rick stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Morty. Plim Plom, well, look...”

 

Morty looked into Rick's eyes and saw flickers of sadness and nostalgia before being shuttered away.

 

“Nah, it's all good. You did good today with your driving. At least I don't have to worry about always being the one to pick up everyone now you can do it too.”

 

Morty looked away from Rick before nodding and then walked up to his room.

 

He knew that Rick had taken him somewhere special today that he hadn't taken anyone else. Knew that it was because he was close to Rick. But now this closeness was complicated. Hopefully he could forget the weird feelings and squash them down and never take them out to look at them because it was way too weird right now and honestly he felt that Rick might know because he knew everything about everyone.

 

What would he think if he knew that his grandson thought he was attractive. Would he leave? Would he find a new Morty, a Rick-less Morty? Would he never ever _ever_ let him forget about it?

 

Best to keep it locked deep, deep down instead and walk through life never acknowledging.

 

Unless, he already knew.

 

Shit.

 


End file.
